The Right Hand
by DoubleA7
Summary: Nicholas' and Alexa's interactions with each other, from the first time they met until the end of the Sorcerer's Secret.


The first time he saw her was when he was drunk. Nicholas was ashamed to admit that he used to be just like the other children of the gods. Drinking and smoking. Just drifting through life with no purpose.

He had downed four bottles of alcohol and his senses were clouded. Music was being played loudly which gave him one hell of a headache.

Martha Jay, a daughter of John Jay was perched on top of his lap. Martha was pretty, gold curls ran down her back and a fair complexion that at a mere glance she seemed like an angel. Sadly, though, she was cruel to others, often kicking them out of the tightly knit circles of her cliques.

"Look, Miss Goody Two Shoes decided to leave the farm!" Martha said in a shrilled tone. She shifted her position and pointed out a girl to him.

Even in his intoxicated state, Nicholas could tell she had a natural beauty though different from everyone he surrounded himself with. Her hair was held up in a no nonsense bun followed by a no nonsense brown dress.

She was animatedly talking to his best friend, Albert Fish. Albert not only had his natural good looks but also a charming air to him that spirits couldn't resist.

"Nicky?" asked Martha who had been giving him several hickeys while he had been watching Miss Goody Two Shoes. "What are you looking at?" she pouted.

"Nothing."

* * *

The second time was when he and Albert were watching the street fair. Albert was casually leaning against the wall while Nicholas had just allowed himself to sit on the hard ground. It was one of their better days, when they weren't partying or fooling around.

The two spirits observed the festivities. Laughter and music bounced off the pavement. Already becoming memories cherished for years to come.

Soaking in the sun rays, Nicholas was startled when he realized the same Miss Goody Two Shoes was sitting right beside him. Her auburn hair was once again in a no nonsense bun but this time she seemed more relaxed.

Albert had also noticed her presence and greeted her with a playful wink and smile. She responded with an eye roll then gave Nicholas a disarming smile. "Who are you?" she asked.

Nicholas, remembering his father's lesson on manners grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. He tried to block out Albert's guffaws. A blush crept up his neck but she smiled kindly at him before retreating her hand. "Nicholas Stuyvesant, son of Peter Stuyvesant, God of Things Were Better in the Old you are?" One of her eyebrows rose up but she didn't question his greeting,

"Alexa van der Donck." The name rang a bell. "Isn't your dad God of Justice or something?" Albert asked.

"He's God of Justice for Those Who Get None," she replied. Nicholas noticed she was playing around with a red ribbon. Twisting and twirling it around her pinky. "Your dad is Hamilton Fish, God of Connections, right?"

At the mention of his father, Albert's face grew sour. Nicholas' own heart clenched slightly, thinking of his father who had only been there to scold him. Not many of the Gods and their children were close. That was why they drifted through life while their parents paid attention to the mortals of Manhattan.

"I was thinking..." Alexa began. "My father, Adriaen, want to give us a voice and-"

"Us?" Nicholas asked. Alexa nodded.

"As in lesser spirits and gods. Including the children of the gods. We're getting lazy because all the power goes to the Council. My father was thinking we could take some kind of stand..." she trailed off, her grip on the ribbon tightening.

Nicholas thought about it. A say in what goes on in Mannahatta, a way to give his opinion without being mocked. That sounded too good to be true. Albert scoffed at the idea. "Who's going to listen to some bastard of a god or a worthless spirit? Even with one of the twelve on our side we wouldn't be anything. There's a reason we have a council."

Alexa looked crestfallen at Albert's disdain for the subject but quickly masked it. They sat there for a while before Albert left to go to a party at Chumleys, leaving Alexa and Nicholas by themselves. Once he was out of sight, Nicholas turned to Alexa who was also getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Could I meet your father?"


End file.
